


Пусть, как вода, течёт суд

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: Её называют Немезидой, в честь богини справедливого воздаяния.





	Пусть, как вода, течёт суд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but let Justice run down like water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286993) by [SearchingforSerendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity). 



> Название драббла – цитата из Библии (Амос 5:24), помимо прочего – одна из ключевых фраз в романе Агаты Кристи «Немезида».

Её называют Немезидой, в честь богини справедливого воздаяния. Не мести, как уверяют нас старые сказки. Существует равновесие, его надо поддерживать; равновесие беспристрастно и беспощадно. Её друзья зовут её так, её враги, суетливые старые полицейские шепчут это слово суетливым новичкам. Британцы в самом деле любят прозвища, которые дают.

Предаваться гордыне ей не пристало, поиск истины требует смирения и ума, открытого к признанию и исправлению своих ошибок, но будем честными: когда она слышит это имя, к её щекам приливает румянец. Это ведь не просто слово, пусть даже никто более и не знает об этом. Милый намёк, спрятанный между строк, от которого нет-нет да появится блеск в глазах. Нет ведь ничего дурного в том, чтобы старая женщина порадовалась заслуженному прозвищу, верно?

(и даже если это не шутка, не честно заслуженный титул и не дурацкая кличка для чокнутой старой девы, всё равно же нет ничего дурного, правда?

судьи, в конце концов, безупречны)

В детстве тихая, робкая Джейн, слишком благопристойная для Артемиды, скорее воображала себя Афиной, женственной и мудрой. В ней не было ничего от горячности Гестии. Но она не была творением нечеловеческого ума, Бога или кого-либо подобного, и сердечный пыл не особо её привлекал. Замужество её не интересовало, так что Мойрам не удалось бы сделать из неё Геру. Немезида подходила намного больше. Беда имела обыкновение гнаться за ней. Или, может, всё было наоборот. В голове у старых людей всё так часто путается.

У неё был племянник и старые, побитые жизнью друзья. Пара верных спиц и карманы, полные носовых платков и сплетен. И достаточно много ума, чтобы любой муж не знал, что с этим делать, так что мужа у неё не было. Теперь она старая, годы жизни, наполненной множеством событий, изрезали морщинами её лицо. Хорошую жизнь она прожила, жизнь Джейн Марпл. Если на то пошло, ни одна из её жизней не прошла бездарно.

Пройдёт ещё несколько лет, и она отправится дальше. Немезида поставила чашку, промокнула рот салфеткой. Прах к праху — это хорошо и правильно, но всему своё время. А пока Сент-Мэри-Мид просыпался, и значит, пришла пора уравновешивать часы весов.


End file.
